Only In December
by future-novelist
Summary: I really hate writing these because people jump to conclusions quickly,so read it and find out lol J/k A murder that stains the snow of December red,leads to more then just one and a race to get the killer before they leave.SMACKED! Some D&L 2 chaps!
1. Introduction

**(A/N: Now I know I have other unfinished stories out there,but I need to refresh my is the introduction and will be repeated in the first case you wondering,yes,there will be ships, Mac/Stella and Danny and first chapter should be posted with in the first days,but just read the introduction and run some idea's about it in your mind.)  
**

Disclaimer:I do not own,any of these character's except for the OC that will be introduced later....(that's suppose to be a secret but eh...what ever lol) If I did Angell would still be alive : ( Poor Flack...Didn't you just want to jump through your T.V's and give the big guy a hug?...oops...trailing off sorry,any way..CBS isn't mine either!

* * *

It could have been just a normal December evening in New York, the streets were bustling with vacationers on winter break and visiting family for Christmas. The snow fell down with little wind but the white blanketed ground felt soft under the feet of the many people walking around on it, leaving trails behind them. The lights of the city only shined brighter as the snow made them glow a warm, welcoming glow. Something was a miss however. In the middle of Manhattan in a back alley way the snow was colored a different color. The color was red. Stained with Blood.


	2. The Beginning

**A/N: Whatcha got here is just introducing some of the characters…the action awaits further chapters.**

Disclaimer: I do not own, any of these characters except for the OC that will be introduced later.... (that's suppose to be a secret but eh...what ever lol) If I did Angell would still be alive: ( Poor Flack...Didn't you just want to jump through your T.V's and give the big guy a hug?...oops...trailing off sorry, any way..CBS isn't mine either!

* * *

It could have been just a normal December evening in New York, the streets were bustling with vacationers on winter break and visiting family for Christmas. The snow fell down with little wind but the white blanketed ground felt soft under the feet of the many people walking around on it, leaving trails behind them. The lights of the city only shined brighter as the snow made them glow a warm, welcoming glow. Something was a miss however. In the middle of Manhattan in a back alley way the snow was colored a different color. The color was red. Stained with Blood.

A body laid out in the snow, a fresh gun shot wound to the chest and head. The Victim; a young John Doe, he was just fresh from high school trying to make a living in New York. Going to college, he had his whole life ahead of him, but like most teens, the wrong crowd got a hold of him. They turned this promising young kid into a dope selling, drug addicted maniac. Now he lies in the cold, eyes open to a sky he can't even see, to such a beautiful night, something he will never get to see again.

* * *

Unlike most people who would be at home or out on the town on such a beautiful night, one man chooses to stay in the dim lights of his Manhattan office. The lights outside barely made there way onto his desk. A file is tossed across the desk in sure aggravation. The evidence was leading no where and this case he knew was soon to be a cold case; cold, just like the night. Unlike most nights how ever the crime lab wasn't exactly empty. Aside from the head detective a second detective lingered in her office. Her curly hair, only a trait of her Greek heritage flowed around her shoulders as she too reviewed her cases and made sure all her reports were done and ready to be handed in. A small sigh or exhaustion escaped from her lips and she stood grabbing the files in her hand to leave on her boss's desk.

Back to him; his eyes lingered only for few minutes on the file before he leaned back in his chair rubbing his eyes lightly. He knew he should be at home but there was no real reason to be. What was he going to do? Buy himself a gift and surprise himself. His phone ringing broke the silence in the room and he answered it knowing finally he had a reason to go out into the night.

"Taylor….I'll be there in ten minutes."

Standing from his chair he grabbed the gun from his drawer and his long black winter jacket. He knew his kit was already in the car and soon he was walking down the hall to the elevator.

Leaving her office at the same time with the file sin her hand she caught sight of her boss just before he made it to the elevator.

"Mac…. Leaving?" He smiled lightly letting himself chuckle.

"Yes, but, it's a case, a kid found in an alley way near a Bodega." She nodded and held up the files.

"I'll leave these on your desk and join you." He nodded and entered the elevator and pushed the button for the ground floor. He could hear the humming of the motor as it brought him to the ground floor. He walked across the quiet lobby; the only sound was his heels clicking against the tile floor. He exited to the front of the building and headed for the Avalanche he left waiting by the curb just hours before. He opened the driver's door and glanced to the back seat making sure his kit was there. Looking up he watched as the other detective made her way to the avalanche and opened the back door to put her kit along side his on the back seat. She climbed in and soon they were off. It took only fifteen minutes to arrive at the scene.

It was already crawling with on lookers and police. The lights from squad cars made the snow glow blue and red. They climb out and make there way to the body. Mac's expression changes as he stares at the face of the young victim.

"Stella, I can't place it but..he looks familiar." Stella takes a closer look and shakes her head.

"According to the responding officer he had no I.D. on him." Nodding Mac begins his processing and collecting evidence. Behind him a familiar face appears.

"According to the crowd, no one knows the kid and no one saw anything." Mac stood and shook his head.

"Well, Flack, that's how the story usually goes. No one knows anything unless it gets them a cash reward." The two detectives both shared a nod and went on with their duties. The body was transferred to the morgue to Doctor Sid Hammerback and the evidence sent to the lab. Just as his other case the detective learns nothing. He fears that he has another cold case on his hands, until a second victim appears with the same gunshot wounds.

_**Coming up in Chapter two: Yes, I know this was quiet the bore right….right even I know it ,if you like action and suspense chapter two and three will intrigue you all. In Chapter two You'll get to meet the OC..'s a secret…really it is…even I'm not suppose to know about it, but I just can't keep secrets from myself…lol. Danny and Lindsay appear in chapter three and the end of chapter two. Now explosions and car chases await the readers that stay with me on the story, if you've read my other stories then you know I'm good at the cliff hangers…but yeah,before I give to much away..bye now. ;]**_


End file.
